One Year War: Downfall of the 2nd Company
by Jason-san
Summary: The One Year War from the perspective of a soldier of the 2nd Company, 1st Terrestrial Mobile Suit Division of the Principality Army.


ENTRY – 0079.12.06: This may very well be my last entry in this journal. I fear that my life will end soon. I can only hope that someone receives this message... The Principality must learn of the enemy secret—the secret behind the war-machine known as the RX-78-2 Gundam—the legendary mobile suit piloted by Amuro Ray. The 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division that was stationed in Europe and Central Asia has been butchered by the Federation Forces. The same division I belonged to...  
  
My time is running short. However, it is imperative that the story of our division be told. For the good of Zeon, the story of our defeat at the hands of a lone mobile suit must be told—a Principality victory may very well rest on it...

* * *

My name is Lt. Oga Oragi. I was in the 2nd Company of the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, under the leadership of Capt. Griho Tagoda. I lead the 3rd platoon, which was stationed in Budapest, Hungary. Or, at least, what was left of Budapest.  
  
The fighting over the past few weeks had been intense. The platoon was ambushed by 20 or 30 RX-79 GM's, who were supported from afar by three RX- 75 Guntanks. Fortunately, backup arrived and helped us destroy our attackers. However, we weren't without casualties; two of my men were killed in that skirmish.  
  
The fighting did not end there, either. Only a few days later, my platoon was attacked while patrolling the city. The assailants were a group of GM's, lead by a RX-79[G] Gundam Mass-Production Ground Type. A long name, but deadly nonetheless. While my troops took care of the GM's, I went after the Gundam.  
  
I opened fire with my 75mm finger machine guns. As soon as the Gundam raised its shield to defend itself, I rushed forward. I activated my heat saber and slashed at the Gundam's head. As I anticipated, the shield prevented the Gundam from seeing my attack. My heat saber would have hit, had not the Gundam raised its arm at the last instant. My heat saber was flung away, but the Gundam's arm was badly damaged in the process.  
  
The Gundam brought its shield around, hitting me squarely in the torso and knocking me backwards. I struggled to gain control of my MS-07B Gouf, and pulled out my 120mm machine gun. The Gundam started thrusting towards me. I aimed at the Gundam's torso and took a shot. I missed, so I fired several more times. However, each shot missed its mark. Before I knew it, the Gundam was in front of me. With a quick slash of its beam saber, it cut my right hand off at the wrist.  
  
Despite this, I saw an opportunity. In order to wield the beam saber, the Gundam was forced to put down its shield. I fired my finger machine guns at the Gundam's hand, forcing it to drop the beam saber. I pulled out my heat rod, and boosted towards the lumbering machine. My whip-like heat rod found its way around the Gundam's neck, and with a swift tug, the mobile suit's head was removed.  
  
It wasn't much of a fight after that. Without a leader, the GM's were unable to coordinate. Within a few minutes, we were finishing up the last mobile suits. I made a quick count of the casualties. Seven Zakus were damaged, two beyond repair. However, no one in my platoon died that day. We were lucky in that aspect, at least.  
  
As for me, my Gouf was in need of some serious salvaging. I decided that I would find the best parts from the Gundam I destroyed. What I need most was a hand, for I could not reattach the one that hand been cut off. With some skillful work on the part of the company engineers, I was able to equip myself with a fully functioning right hand, courtesy of the Gundam I decapitated. After a little paint job, I was as good as new. 

The next day, something dawned on me. It was during dinner, in a mess hall we made out of an abandoned warehouse. I turned to the man next to me, a young Ensign named Ryko Yukodo.

"Ryko, have you ever thought about how much our lives depend on our mobile suits?" I asked.

"No… I never really thought about it," he replied. "Now that you mention it, though, I guess it does make sense. I'd be nothing without my good ol' Zaku."

"Well, you would be something, alright. You'd be dead."

Ryko chuckled. "Yeah, I would be dead. What made you think about this, anyways?"

"Well, I realized something during my battle with that Gundam," I replied. "I realized that, without any mobile suits, we wouldn't be here, on Earth, at all. In fact, we probably would be at home right now." I sighed. The thought of seeing my home again was fantastic… and yet, I somehow felt that, by going home, I will have left a piece of me on the battlefield…

Ryko and I didn't speak throughout the rest of the meal. After running through drills, I dismissed my troops and headed to my quarters. Lying in bed, I reminisced about my home, and the family I had left behind. With thoughts of Side 3 running through my head, I quietly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
